eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Trick or Threat
Watch on YouTube |release = October 23, 2015 |credits = *Brandon Turner (animator) *Thomas Ridgewell (writer and voice of Tom) *Eddie Bowley (co-writer) *Todd Bryanton (music and singing voice) |prev = Mirror Mirror |next = Christmas Eddventure}} Trick or Threat 'is an Eddsworld Halloween short, animated by Brandon "Wazzaldorp" Turner, and released on October 23, 2015. This episode was made entirely in secret, until it was revealed on Eddsworld's official Twitter page. It features an original song sung by Todd Bryanton. Cast * Todd Bryanton as Edd, Matt, Tom and the Little Girl (singing) * Matt Hargreaves as Matt (screaming only) * Tim Hautekiet as Edd (scream and faint growling when Edd jumps out of the closet only) * Alice Ann Stacey as the Little Girl (giggling only) * Thomas Ridgewell as Tom (speaking) Trivia *This is the first episode animated by Brandon Turner, although it has been announced that he is animating a Christmas episode, which comes out on December 18th, 2015. * This is the first holiday-themed Eddsworld animation to be released since the death of Edd Gould (that being Zanta Claws III in 2010), as well as the first Halloween-themed Eddsworld animation to be released since Matt Sucks in 2008. * This is the first musical Eddsworld episode that was mainly focused on an original song. * This short was released on Eddsworld co-writer/producer Eddie Bowley's birthday, though it's most likely a coincidence. * This episode reveals that Tom was possessed throughout the entire show, or at least since ''Zombeh Nation. * This is the first (and currently only) eddisode to use 4K resolution. * In the first part where the little girl knocked on the door, it looked like Dora The Explorer's arm because it looked dark and the short sleeve is pink (however, the girl has blond hair). Cameos/References * When the Eddsworld logo dissolves into bats, one of the bats looks identical to Vampire Matt's bat form from Matt Sucks. * In the first shot of the house, Edd's broken sword from Mirror Mirror can be seen thrown into a recycling bin. ** The bin has "'RECYCLE GL'ASS'"'' printed on it, a reference to Spares. * In the same shot, a kid can be seen wearing a costume very similar to that of Charlie Brown's ghost costume from It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown! ** The kid is also holding a rock, which was part of a running gag in the movie. * The moon appears to have a face similar to the moon from the Nintendo 64 game, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. * Edd's ASDFLand photo from Fun Dead can be seen on his nightstand. * In the scene where Edd and Tom are sleeping, Tom can be seen holding a Tomee Bear while he sleeps. * A photo of Paul can be seen above Matt while he watches TV. * One of the snacks Matt is eating is "Lobster-flavored MATTchos", referencing Matt's real life counterpart Matt Hargreaves and his screen name: MattLobster. * The Little Girl who possesses Matt and Edd is actually Kate from Thomas Ridgewell's cartoon series Crash Zoom!. * One of the channels the TV flickers to while the little girl is possessing it features a cat wearing a helmet in space, a reference to the Space Cats movie from MovieMakers. ** The opening to Fun Dead is also briefly shown here. * While Edd is running to save Matt, he passes several photos, these include: ** A picture of Matt and Tord ** Pictures of the Game Grumps (Arin Hanson & Dan Avidan) *** Brandon Turner, who animated the eddisode, is popular for making Game Grumps animations. * After Edd falls to his knees, Zanta's Grave from Zanta Claws III can be seen behind him. * Edd's lucky can returns from WTFuture. * While Matt is searching for Edd, he wears a small cardboard box on his head, a reference to Hide and Seek. * More pictures are seen when Matt runs to the closet door: ** A picture of Ross O'Donovan (also part of Game Grumps) ** A picture of Laurel from MovieMakers. * When Tom bursts in, a picture of Dom can be seen. Category:Animations Category:Eddsworld Legacy Category:Videos